Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 599
* * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * Amara's unborn child * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******* ****** Mary Jane Watson's apartment (SoHo) ****** ******* Executive Boardroom ****** ******* *** **** ***** ***** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ** *** **** * Items: * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Having recovered, Victor von Doom leaves Amara Perera's apartment as she admits to herself that he has fallen in love with him. Around the same time, Tony Stark resurfaces and approaches Amanda Armstrong before flying away while keeping contact with her. With Stark Industries in danger of a takeover, Eric Lynch is approached by The Hood. Tony has Amanda tell him about his dad Jude while he flies to the Arlington National Cemetery and stands in front of Jim Rhodes' grave. Meanwhile, Ironheart pries into the identity of the leader of Toni Ho's think tank, and they are taken to him, as he reveals himself to be Leonardo da Vinci. Back to Amanda, she's approached by Jude, who turns out to be alive and well. Detailed Summary In Boston, Amara Perera is watching Victor von Doom when he wakes up asking her about the baby she's expecting. She reproaches his visit, and he offers her all the financial support she could need for the child, which she refused. Victor explains that he had fled to her house instinctively because she was the only thing he was thinking off. After Victor suits up and teleports away, Amara talks to herself admitting she has fallen in love with Victor. Amanda Armstrong is sitting at the terrace of the Sofitel Hotel in New York when Mary Jane Watson approaches her after dealing with a call from Eric Lynch. Amanda blames herself for what's happening surrounding Tony Stark, but MJ assures her it was Tony's own decision to hide. She additionally informs Amanda that Lynch told her the board of directors will seize Stark Industries on Monday if Tony doesn't appear. Before leaving, MJ hands over Amanda a phone to call her leave, and they show their appreciation for each other. A few moments later when Amada is alone, the phone rings and she answers it thinking it's MJ. The caller is Tony, who asks Amanda to stay calm before landing on the rooftop wearing the Model-Prime Armor. He steps out of the suit, showing to have grown back his hair and beard, and tells her that as soon as he figured out everybody was looking for him, he decided to visit her to assure her that he's okay. Amanda interrupts Tony when she notices he's wearing a wig and a fake goatee since is currently bald. He admits he did it so she could recognize him, to which she replies asserting that he's her son. Regarding his return to life, Tony explains his biological system rebooted, doing away with the enhancements that had saved his life in the first place. Before taking off, Tony gives Amanda a recorder pen so that she can keep him company, and asks her to tell him about his dad. At the Stark Industries Boardroom, Eric Lynch is discussing with Mary Jane on the phone. He threatens to sue Amanda and informs her that the board has voted to take over the company on Monday. The Hood approaches Lynch, asking about Stark's disappearance. Lynch becomes startled, but dismisses The Hood as a mercenary working for a job. Robbins asks Lynch about Doom having become Iron Man, but he's speechless. After asking Lynch for his name, The Hood reviews the situation of the company, specifically that Lynch is using Stark's disappearance as an excuse for a hostile takeover, and declares that Eric is his new best friend. Back to Tony, he's flying when Amanda tries to tell him about Lynch's actions, but Friday interjects to tell her that Tony is up to date. Amanda quesytions why does Tony want to know about his father now, and he reveals that following his brush with death, he's been obsessed with any possible influence of his biological father on him. After joking that Thor is Tony's father, Amanda tells him about Jude having been a double-agent whom she killed after learning he worked with Hydra. As Tony arrives at the Arlington National Cemetery, Amanda explains she decided to hide Tony when he was born out of fear Jude's association with Hydra meant they knew of the baby. Focusing in Jude's mentality, Amanda confirms Tony's belief that Jude used to be sure that he was right. After recalling Jude's death, Amanda ask Tony why is he asking about this. He tells her he's trying to justify a "very bad selfish choice" as he stands in front of Jim Rhodes' grave. Outside Ceres' base in Paramus, Ironheart is confronting Toni Ho about the identity of the mysterious head of her group. She's forced to reveal that the most she knows is people that know this man's identity. They are both suddenly pulled away, and Toni deduces her leader was eavesdropping on them and has taken control of their suits to bring them to him. The mysterious man communicates with Riri and confirms Riri's deduction. Riri's nagging is interrupted when they meet the mysterious leader. Presenting himself as the real Leonardo da Vinci, he explains that he helped establish S.H.I.E.L.D., and that since the organization is gone it's time for a new thing. Back at the terrace of the Sofitel Hotel, Amanda is repressing the memory of Jude's death when she's approached by a silhouette. She complains, stating that they had a deal. The man turns out to be Jude, alive and well, and tells her that despite this, he wanted to meet their son. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK CONTINUES! • TONY’S BACK! | Notes = | Trivia = * Jim Rhodes' gravestone indicates that he was born on September 7 and died on June 8. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included